


Totally Normal

by logiewankenobi



Series: Drabbles/Ficlets [6]
Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logiewankenobi/pseuds/logiewankenobi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Arthur had to pick one word to describe Merlin he would not pick the word 'normal'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Totally Normal

If Arthur had to pick a word that described Merlin he would not pick 'normal'. Merlin was anything but normal. He was odd, didn't follow orders to their full extent, and he was always up to something. He wasn't normal at all.

Merlin was always up to something and was really secretive. He always knew something that he wouldn't tell Arthur. And he often caught him in odd circumstances.

Asleep in the stables, giving flowers to Morgana, stealing one of her dresses, there were countless times he found him doing things that he didn't want to know about.

Yet Arthur kept him around. So it made him wonder at times if he was even normal.

Then again, Merlin did some things. He had saved his life a few times. He was a pretty nice friend. He had done a lot for him.

It didn't change that he wasn't normal.

"Merlin…what ARE you doing?", Arthur walked into his room to see Merlin looking under his bed. He was answered with an 'ow!' before the dark haired boy got out from under the bed, rubbing his head, "Uh…hi Arthur…"

The prince crossed his arms, "What are you doing?" He watched the boy as he got up, trying to look innocent of anything, "Just…thought I dropped something. That's all." Arthur watched, trying to think of what he could've dropped.

"Uh huh…and did you find it?"

Merlin shook his head, making a move to look under the bed, but stopped himself, "No…maybe I just…thought I did…" He kept glancing at the bed, as if whatever he had lost was still under it.

Arthur shook his head, "Aren't you suppose to do something? Like take care of my horse?" The boy nodded slowly, as if he had completely forgotten, "Right…I'll get right on that…" He slowly backed out of the room. Arthur watched him before he sat down to take off his boots.

As he sat there he thought he caught sight of something blowing smoke from under the bed. He quickly looked to not see anything.

He didn't see the tail of a small creature leave the room as he rummaged under his bed.


End file.
